The present invention relates generally to firearms and, in its most preferred embodiment, to black powder, muzzle loading rifles.
Conventional black powder, muzzle loading rifles are an extremely popular choice among those who use rifles. The ammunition for black powder, muzzle loading rifles is less expensive than that for more modern rifles; some people consider them to be more nostalgic than modern rifles; and they are classified as "primitive" for hunting purposes, therefore, persons who use them are often allowed special hunting privileges.
There are, however, some limitations with the conventional black powder, muzzle loading rifle. Loading the rifle can be cumbersome because powder must first be deposited down the rifle barrel; then a patch and ball must be started into the barrel; and finally a long ramrod must be forced down the entire length of the barrel to pack the black powder, patch, and ball in the breech end of the barrel. Each time the conventional black powder, muzzle loading rifle is fired, it must be reloaded by repeating the entire loading process. The loading process can be especially difficult and aggravating in certain situations; for example, if an individual is hunting and has missed the target with his first shot, seldom can he expect to get a second shot at the target due to the extended length of time required to reload. Also, it can be nearly impossible to reload a conventional muzzle loading rifle while hunting from a tree-stand due to space limitations. Also, most conventional black powder muzzle loading rifles are heavy; therefore, it can be difficult for people of smaller stature or lighter weight to properly handle a conventional black powder muzzle loading rifle. Also, the contact between the rifling of a conventional black powder muzzle loading rifle and a lead ball shot by it is limited. As a result, when a conventional black powder muzzle loading rifle is fired there is gas leakage around the lead ball which decreases the lead ball velocity and less spin is imparted on the lead ball which decreases the accuracy of its trajectory.
There is a need, therefore, for a lightweight, muzzle loading rifle, with improved rifling, that can be quickly and easily reloaded.